Sick Day
by Lietuva'sGirl
Summary: Lithuania catches a cold, so Russia decides it is up to him to nurse him back to health.


Sick Day

Hello Readers, I am back. I hope you enjoy this little story, it was tons of fun to write. Please feel free to leave a comment, but overal, I hope you like the story. Thank you for honoring me by reading.

Discliamer: I do not own Hetalia or Harry potter.

* * *

"Achoo!" Lithuania's sneeze caught the attention of serval nearby nations. America, sitting next to him at the world meeting, shot him a glance. "You're welcome!" he snickered. Lithuania glared at his friend, but he felt too miserable for the look to take its full effect. "I sneezed that time, Amerika." he huffed. America ruffled the Baltic's hair. "Sorry, buddy. I just can't tell the difference!" The superpower dissolved into a fit of laughter. Lithuania shuffled his papers. "It does not sound the same." He muttered pitifully.

Estonia turned to the blond nation. "Don't worry Ameerika. Latvia and I will give you some advice on how to tell if Leedu is being thankful or not." America laughed harder and Lithuania directed his glare to Estonia. When America became distracted with harassing England, Estonia questioned his brother. "Are you alright?" Lithuania sniffed miserably. "It's just a cold Est. Nothing to worry about."

"You should go home and rest. The meeting's over anyway." Lithuania smiled at his request. "Can't. My boss has assigned me a lot of paperwork to do. I'll need to get that done." As Lithuania walked away, Estonia pursed his lips in concern and worry. He jumped when a large hand clamped down on his shoulder. "Ah! Russia!"

"Hello, Estonia. You seem very nervous, da?"

"Hi. I um, I have to go. Lots of paperwork to do and…stuff." Russia was not paying attention to him, but staring at the door where Lithuania had just left through. "Is little Litva okay?"

"Oh, he's fine." Estonia couldn't stop a nervous laugh. Go away. Go away.

"You lie. You can tell me." Russia smiled sweetly, a dark aura radiating from him.

"He's sick," Estonia said. "But it's nothing. Lithuania will be fine by tomorrow." He added quickly, feeling like he had betrayed his friend.

Russia looked contemplative. "I must go and take care of him."

"No!" Estonia yelled. Then nervous at Russia's glare, he whispered, "He'd hate to inconvenience you."

"Aww! My little Litva is still so caring. But we are friends, and friends help each other. Goodbye, dear Estonia. I am sure I will be seeing you soon." The larger man said, walking away.

"B-bye." _Oh Leedu, I am so sorry._

* * *

Wearily, Lithuania pulled into his driveway. He smiled as he let himself into his home. "Ah!" he sighed happily. "It feels good to be back." Shrugging off his jacket, he hung it in the closet, along with his boots, then climbed the stairs to his room, which was currently doubling as an office. His heart sank as he stared at the pile of papers on his desk. He had hoped all the work his boss gave him somehow magically disappeared. He sneezed, rubbing his aching nose on his sleeve. He longed for a nap, but that was out of the question. He needed to do his work.

A few hours later, Lithuania developed a throbbing headache and felt truly exhausted. The Baltic was very relieved when his doorbell rang; he could step away from the work, if only for a little while. "He hurried down the stairs and opened the door. The smiling face of Russia greeted him.

"Privet!" The giant nation chirped happily.

Fear coiled itself in Lithuania's stomach, but he put on a smile.

"Labas Russija." He was proud he had gotten rid of his stutter. That had taken years of work. He chose to ignore the fact that his voice still came out soft and small.

"What brings you here?"

"I have come to care for my poor sick little Lithuanian. "

"I-I-I s-see." And just like that, years of work gone. "B-but although that is v-very kind, it-it's n-not necessary!"

"Russia's smile fell. 'You are afraid of me!" he whimpered.

"N-no!"

"Then why can't I help you? You promised we could be friends. That we would look forward not back. You lied! You don't want to be my friend at all!" The giant's bottom lip trembled. Lithuania bit his own lip. He and Russia were working on friendlier relations. And he truly didn't feel good, and after knowing Russia as well as he did, the icy nation would not be quick to surrender his idea.

"Y-you m-may" Lithuania took a deep breath. 'You may come in." he said slowly, forcing his voice to be even.

Immediately the Russian quite his tears and beamed at the small brunette. Coming inside he grabbed Lithuania's arm. "Let's get you to bed." He cooed at the ill nation.

"Russia, I can't. I have lots of work to do." Russia stared at him. "You are sick, da?"

"Yes."

"And sick people should rest, da?"

"Well, yes but- "

"Didn't you always make me rest when I was sick?"

Lithuania wanted to point out that he couldn't make Russia do anything. That and the fact that the ice nation loved to be sick and have people care for him.

"I-I just have so much work to do." Lithuania sighed.

"Have you developed the habit of procrastinating Litva?" Russia's voice was hard.

"Do not call me Litva!" Lithuania hissed. "We already speak Russian in my house because you cannot speak my language. But under no circumstances are you to call me Litva. And I don't procrastinate, I just-my boss-I have a lot to do."

Russia watched his former servant closely. "Little one, you overwork yourself. That is why you are sick." There was a pause. "And irritable."

Lithuania sneezed and leaned against the wall. "I have to get this done." He whispered. Russia frowned "Alright, but only for a while. Then I am taking care of you like a proper friend."

Lithuania slaved away at the desk, while Russia sat on the bed, watching him. The Lithuanian had sued up all his tissues, and sometimes, to the Russian man's horror, used his sleeve. Lithuania, normally so civilized, hardly seemed bothered. It was then Russia remembered, according to Prussia, that Lithuania once lived as a wild pagan savage. _It would have been fun to know a wild Lithuania_. Russia thought sadly. _Lithuania and Little Russia would have had so much fun together. And we almost did too. Except Poland stole him away. Stupid Poland. He ruins everything. I should have-_

Lithuania's phone rang, jolting Russia out of his daydream. "It's my boss." The nation explained.

"Hello, ma'am." He answered.

Russia sat back and listened.

"N-no ma'am, but I'm doing that now."

Russia crinkled his nose. I _don't like Litva's language, it's plain, boring and rather ugly._ But Russia decided to refrain from telling Lithuania that. _We use to fight that all the time, back when he was mine._

Still on the phone, Lithuania's brow furrowed. "What's wrong?" Russia asked. Lithuania tried to wave him off. It didn't work. Russia continued to badger the other nation. Sighing Lithuania whispered back, "My boss has some more paperwork she is going to fax me." Lithuania's shoulders fell. He just wanted to rest!

"No ma'am, I was talking to a guest…. Okay, I will."

"My boss says hi- "

"Does she speak Russian?"

"Does she speak…yes, she does. Why- "Russia snatched the phone.

"Privet, this is Russia…Da, like the country…. No, I am not abusing Litva…. No, that is what you are doing, abusing him…Yes, I said that!"

At this point, Lithuania tried to snatch the phone out of Russia's hand. The Russian pushed him back into the chair, holding him in place with a giant hand.

"How? I shall tell you. You are overworking him…he looks pale…yes, I know that is his natural color but this is different…I am thinking he is sick and should not be working. You agree, da? Or while I have to use Mr. Pipe?"

Lithuania jumped up. "Russia! Stop." He hissed, but Russia wrestled him back down. "Stay put!" Russia growled.

"No…I am not threatening you...but, it could happen…Litva accepts your apology…Oh, yes." He handed the phone to Lithuania with a large smile. "Here!"

The distraught nation took the phone.

"I am so, so sorry. Ignore everything Russia said, you're not abusing me at all. And I don't mind a little more work, honest. I am so sorry, I-"

"Lietuva, will you please shut up." The woman snapped.

"Sorry." Lithuania sniffed.

"Brangusis, it has come to my attention that you are ill. I admire your work ethic, but you are not to work so hard that you can't even rest when you're sick." Her voice was soothing and kind, and Lithuania closed his eyes, leaning into the phone.

"But-" he tried again.

"No buts. Rest Lietuva. Take the weekend off."

"Really?"

"Yes. The work will be there Monday."

"Thank you, ma'am, thank you so much."

"You're welcome, and feel better soon. Do I need to send someone to come check on you?" His boss sounded very worried, which made Lithuania smile. She loves me. He thought happily.

"That is very kind, but I have a…fri…Russija is here. "

"That is not reassuring at all."

"Please ma'am, it will be okay."

"If you say so. But be careful. I don't want to lose you."

"I will. Goodbye."

Lithuania hung up to phone and directed an angry glare at Russia, that in the days of the Commonwealth frightened even Prussia. "Did you have to threaten my boss." He growled.

Russia laughed and ruffled the brunette's hair. "I take care of my friends."

"But you said- "

"Idle threats, idle threats." The blonde shrugged. "And now, I care for you!" He grabbed Lithuania's wrist. "Come show me around the kitchen so I can make you some tea."

Lithuania stumbled after Russia head pounding, nose running, and completely exhausted.

* * *

It didn't take long to make the tea and the two nations curled up on the couch. "Just relax Lithuania. We will read and we will catch up on old times." Russia wrapped a blanket around Lithuania. "Thank you." He sneezed. "Ugh- I'm sorry." Russia smiled and pulled out a handkerchief. "Here. Use this instead." Lithuania lowered his sleeve and sheepishly took the handkerchief. "T-thanks. And s-sorry." He stuttered feeling embarrassed. "No problem." Suddenly, Russia's hand brushed out to rest on Lithuania's head. The sick nation let out an alarmed squeak.

"Ah. You have a fever little one."

"Oh. Thank you for telling me."

"Yes. You try to rest for a while, and then we shall see if you need medicine. Now, are you comfy?" Lithuania nodded. "Good. I have brought Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Have you read the book?"

"Yes, but I like it," Lithuania said groggily, the fever was starting to make its presences know, having a flush across the checks and sending shivers throughout his body.

"Good. I shall start…'Harry Potter was a highly unusual boy in many ways'…"

As Russia read Lithuania listened drifting somewhere between consciousness and sleep, often jolting fully awake by a sneeze. Eventually, Russia stopped reading. "You should take a bath my Lithuania."

"Huh?" he replied drowsily.

"You need a bath."

"Oh! Do I smell bad?"

"Yes. Very bad." Russia giggled.

Tears pricked Lithuania's eyes, the fever making him overly emotional. "I'm sorry." He cried. "I hope I didn't disgust you. Yes, perhaps a bath would be…" Lithuania trailed off, looking very distraught.

"Oh, Lithuania!" Russia cried in alarm. "Don't cry! I was-it was a joke. I was only kidding. You don't smell bad, I promise. I just thought a bath would help you feel better."

Lithuania looked relieved. "I'm not very good at jokes." He confided.

"Not a problem." Russia soothed, petting his hair.

As Lithuania drew the bath water, Russia went and brought a doctor's bag out of the guest room.

"What's in that?" Lithuania asked.

"Things for you little Lithuania." Russia rummaged around until he pulled out soap and Epson salt. He dumped large quantities of both into the tub. Then, at Lithuania's urging, the large blonde turned around while Lithuania undressed and settled himself in the tub, facing Russia.

The brunette sighed happily. "Oh, Russia- you were right. This feels very nice. "

Russia's face lit up with a smile as he watched the smaller nation enjoy his bath. The two chatted and Russia dissolved into giggles when Lithuania grabbed a handful of bubbles and blew them at him. When the water started to turn cold Lithuania was ready to get out.

"Turn around please." Russia did. Quickly wrapping up in a towel, Lithuania grabbed his clothes off the sink. "I'll just be a moment I promise, so…" he trailed off, noticing Russia was watching. Lithuania pulled the towel closer. "P-ple-please" Lithuania cleared his throat and smiled. "Please turn around Russia."

Russia stepped toward them. "I want to see." The larger nation stated.

"W-w-what?" Lithuania stepped back. Russia kept advancing. "I want to see your back…your…scars."

"No! I don't want…" Lithuania bumped into the sink and crumpled to the floor. Lithuania started to panic, crushed by memories and shame _. I can't do anything. I'm helpless. Mr. Russia can do anything he wants and I'm too weak to fight back. Oh God, help! Please, someone help._

Russia grabbed the corner of the towel gently. The scared nation closed his eyes, unable to watch Russia take away his only covering.

"Please don't. Please don't." Lithuania begged softly. Russia hesitated. "I just wanted to see." He said in a small voice."

"No, no, no, no, no" Lithuania whimpered over and over. Russia released go of the towel. "I'm sorry Litva." His voice broke. "I just wanted to see, see what I did to you. I'll turn around now. I'm sorry."

Lithuania opened his eyes. _Russija actually listened to me?_ Quickly he got dressed. Trembling, he glanced at Russia, whose shoulders shook with suppressed sobs.

Tentatively, Lithuania crept over and took his hand. Russia looked down at him with tear-filled eyes. Lithuania smiled gently. "Come on Russia. Let's go watch a movie and have some dinner.

* * *

The two nations ordered pizza and curled up on the couch. Lithuania, still feverish declined to eat, so Russia ate both pizzas quite happily. Though tense from the bathroom ordeal, as the movie wore on, they fell back into a sort of peace. During the movie, Russia lay Lithuania's head up against his massive chest. Lithuania would comply for a while, but then he would get excited, or have to sneeze and would set back up. Russia knew he could easily force the Lithuanian not to move, he had done it before, but Russia was trying to be on his best behavior and be a true friend.

At the end of the movie, Russia took Lithuania to the guest room. Once again, the doctor's bag made its appearance. "I've brought you medicine Lithuania."

"Oh, that's very kind, but I prefer natural homemade remedies." He replied with a smile.

"Hmm," Russia responded, busy pouring the proper amount on a spoon. Lithuania eyed it wearily. Russia smiled. "Open up."

Lithuania shook his head. "No thank you."

Russia blinked. He knew the oldest Baltic was stubborn (he did once own him), but he forgot how silly Lithuania could be when it came to taking sensible things.

" _Lithuania speak Russian."_

" _Ne!"_

" _Lithuania, pretend to be a dog"_

" _N-no."_

" _Lithuania, you will lick my boots."_

" _Please, no."_

Russia shook off the old memories. He had gotten his way then and he would get his way now. If not by force, then logic.

"Lithuania, you are being childish. Take the medicine."

Lithuania blushed and gingerly took the spoon. Taking a deep breath, he put it in his mouth.

"Swallow," Russia growled.

He did, shivering at the taste. Russia clapped. "Good boy! Now, let's get you to bed, it's the drowsy kind and you have been sleepy all day.

Russia tucked Lithuania into bed and crawled in next to him. He pulled out a Harry Potter and pulled Lithuania to him. "I'll read and you fall asleep da?"

"Ta- _yawn_ -ip". Though nervous with Russia right next to him, Lithuania pushed down any negative memories, so he wouldn't hurt Russia's feelings. Instead, he focused on the story, quickly falling asleep.

Russia smiled down at his sleeping form.

"Good night my precious Litva. Goodnight dear friend.

He thought he heard Lithuania respond back,

"g'night Russia…my friend."


End file.
